The present invention relates to the field devices of the type used in monitoring or controlling industrial processes. More specifically, the present invention relates to powering such field devices.
Field devices are used in industrial processes to monitor process variables of the process, or control such process variables. Examples of process variables include pressure, temperature, flow rate, level, etc. Typically, the field devices are located in the “field”, away from a central location. For example, such field devices may be scattered throughout an oil refinery or the like. Field devices are used to transmit the measured process variables back to the control room while controllers are used to control the process from the control room.
Typically, communication between the control room and the field device occurs over a two wire process control loop. Example control loops include 4-20 mA process control loops in which a current level through the loop is used to represent a process variable, control loops operating in accordance with the HART® communications protocol, FieldBus protocol, the ProfiBus protocol, etc. In many configurations, the field device is also powered with electrical power received over the two wire process control loop.
Although field devices typically communicate using process control loops, there are situations in which wireless communications is desirable. For example, wireless communication techniques reduce, or eliminate, the wiring which is needed to connect to field devices. In such wireless configuration, there may be no process control loop available to power the field device. Therefore, an alternate power source must be used. For example, in some configurations, the field device is powered using stored power, for example, from a battery, obtained through solar cells, or other techniques. In such configurations, it is desirable to reduce the power consumption required by the field device. In other instances, the device is connected to a wired process control loop but further includes a wireless transceiver for sending or receiving communications. In such configurations, it is useful to conserve power in the device.